


Submissive Killian

by TheMilahsKillyBear



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMilahsKillyBear/pseuds/TheMilahsKillyBear
Summary: In a world where everyone was either a submissive or a dominant, Killian Jones has known only loss and pain. His dominant died, but rather than submit to another, he spends centuries suppressing his submissive nature. Can Emma Swan teach him to submit and love again? Contains NSFW content, BDSM-centered culture, mentions of past whump, touch starved Killian, unhealthy repression, possible triggers.





	Submissive Killian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SherlockianWhovian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/gifts).



It had been years since Milah’s death. She had died in his arms, with him unable to protect her at all, unable to even try. Her heart had been crushed to dust, and her body fell lifeless to the deck. She had been his first real Dominant, someone to care for him while allowing him the freedom to be himself. Under her love, he’d flourished, had become more than a mere pirate. He’d become a man, but then she died. And the men mutinied. He’d fought a hard battle, and those men who lived fled the ship, leaving him alone aboard the Jolly Roger. It had started mere days after Milah’s death, when he was still recovering from the loss of his hand. He had been in and out of a fever, and Milah’s collar was on his neck. Smee saw it, and told Anderson about it. Anderson said a captain on a woman’s leash was no captain, and convinced the others to join him. Still recovering from his injury, he’d been forced to fight his own crew, killing many of them. As soon as he could, he put into port and sought out a healer who gave him the medicine and bandages he needed to tend to himself.   
  
As the years passed, he remained alone aboard his ship, the collar Milah had given him tucked away and locked up, and his own submissive nature deeply suppressed. A pirate captain was not meant to be submit to anyone. He kept his loneliness tempered with rum, and worked hard to keep himself in shape, driving himself to exhaustion often to keep his sleep dreamless. When he set sail for Neverland, determined to avenge Milah’s death and needing time to do so, he hardly noticed the passage of time. Despite that, the years did pass, and when he was finally able to return to the Enchanted Forest, it was very different from what he remembered. Kings and queens had come and gone, and the king he had once sought to bring down was long dead, the kingdom taken over by another. But the Dark One still remained, and Killian… Hook was determined to destroy him.   
  
Rumors reached his ears, of a woman with the most powerful light magic in any realm, and he knew that the light was the only way to destroy darkness. Instead of immediately seeking her out, however, Hook made his way to a tavern, intending to learn as much as possible about this woman, this Savior. Little did he know that she was also at the tavern, hidden, but watchful of everyone who came in.   
  
Hook took a seat in the tavern, ordering himself a bottle of rum and a meal. He sensed someone watching him, but shrugged it off; if anyone came looking for trouble, he could handle it easily. When someone tried to grab the tavern wench, he watched closely, ready to step in if necessary, even if only to prove himself a dangerous enemy, but she laughed it off and kissed his cheek. A strange longing grabbed him, but he quickly shook it off, turning his focus to his meal and the drink.

Emma watched the pirate from her seat in the tavern, curious and wary. He seemed like a dominant man, one that people shied away from, and yet it didn’t fit him. Almost like a coat that was too large. She didn’t feel the need to submit to him, which was good. She wasn’t submissive by any stretch of the imagination. Instead, she felt the need to be his dominant, to take him into her arms and soothe the raw ache. Her eyes roamed over him briefly, then turned to her own meal.   
  


Hook picked through his food, eating most of it and leaving the remainder untouched, though he did drink the entire bottle of rum before he leaned back in his chair, still feeling unsettled, as though someone was sizing him up. Then someone came crashing into his table, scattering everything and spilling the remainder of the rum in his lap. He moved instantly, seizing the man and sending him flying against the wall. Before long, the tavern erupted into a brawl, and Hook found himself seized by someone from behind and yanked out of the way of the fighting. He turned around with a scowl, then his eyes widened. Whoever this was had green eyes, as green as emeralds, and blonde hair.

He narrowed his eyes, then pulled away and got up to leave the tavern, leaving coins to pay for his food and drink. Despite his feigned anger, her touch had seared his skin, and had woken a ravenous beast, eager for more. Hook cursed under his breath; he’d come so far in suppressing his desires, and one simple touch from a stranger was undoing it. Little did he know that that stranger was following him.

When he reached his ship, he went below, taking out his collar, running his fingers over the names etched in the leather. It had been years, centuries in fact, since he had even looked at the collar. Sighing deeply, he put it back, but the keys were taken from his hand quickly before he could lock it away again.

He drew his sword and turned around, then hesitated when he saw the green-eyed blonde. She reached past him, taking out the collar. “So you are a submissive.” Killian said nothing, knowing to admit it would be his undoing, but to deny it would be just as dangerous.  His jaw clenched, a muscle tic giving it away, but he lowered his sword and held out his hand. “The keys? And the collar, too. That’s not for you to be touching, love.”

Emma studied the collar for another moment, then handed it back over to him. He put it away, locking it up once more, then tucked the keys back into his vest pocket. “Now, what can I do for you?” Killian asked her, walking around her in a slow circle. Emma moved with him, the two of them forming a circle. Her eyes never left his, though he kept his eyes carefully blank, free of any emotion. It wasn’t easy; he could see the dominance in her eyes, and gods, how much he had missed submitting.

“You’re tired, aren’t you?” Emma finally spoke, her voice soft, gentle, creating a strange warmth in Killian. “Tired of fighting against what you are, tired of putting on an act, a mask. Tired of being strong all the time, and tired of fighting so hard to bury your own nature.”

As she said it, Killian knew it was true, but was determined not to give in. He’d been on his own for so long, it would take more than gentle words to earn his submission. “No, love, I’m not tired. I’m perfectly fine.”

“I can tell when people are lying to me.” Emma said, stepping closer to him. Killian resisted the urge to step back, though his body tensed, and he had to force himself to meet her eyes. In all his years around dominants, he had never once had so strong a reaction after Milah. He was unsure, however, if it was a response to Emma, or a reaction to having suppressed his very nature. Then her voice broke into his thoughts. “And I know you are lying to me now.”

Killian nearly quailed under her gaze, but remained strong, sneering at her. “I am not a submissive. You’d be better off searching the Unclaimed City if you want a submissive.”

The Unclaimed City was a place where every submissive without a dominant was supposed to go. Every realm had one, but they were all different. The Unclaimed City in the Enchanted Forest was a dumping ground full of broken men and women who lived in squalor. The dominant who was in charge of it enjoyed abusing those under his care. Killian had no inclination to be abused ever again, and so had avoided the place at all costs.   
  
“The Unclaimed City doesn’t exist anymore. It’s been gone for decades now.” Emma frowned, studying him for a moment. “You’re too young to know about its existence except from stories… Who are you? How old are you?”

“Captain Hook, and I’ve been away from this realm for centuries.”

“Captain Hook is dead.”

“And yet here I stand, alive and well. Who are you?”

“Emma Swan.” She said. Killian went perfectly still. The Savior, within his grasp. All he had to do was reach out and take her. And overcome his nature once again. He stepped closer to her, narrowing his eyes dangerously, but Emma didn’t move, didn’t show even a hint of fear.

“You’re a tough lass.” He finally said before he turned away. Emma reached out quickly, resting her hand on his shoulder, and he closed his eyes, trembling beneath her hand, choking down the whimper that had built in his throat.

“What’s your real name?” Emma asked him, her lips inches from his ear. He shivered, biting his lip before he gained enough wits to speak. “Killian Jones.”

“Come with me, Killian Jones.” Emma ordered, trailing her fingers lightly over the back of his neck.

“Where?” He asked, his voice rough, trying not to show how much her touch was affecting him. It had been so long since anyone had touched him that he’d forgotten what it felt like.

“To my home. Where I can make sure you’re safe and cared for.”

“I’ve a home of my own. This is my home.” Killian told her, stepping back. He then turned and began walking, his head held high, every inch of him radiating dominance. Every inch but his heart and his eyes. Emma watched him go, and he felt her eyes on him, but didn’t turn around to look back. She instead used her magic to poof herself back to the palace, to her own rooms, where she read everything she could find on Captain Hook and Killian Jones.  
  
The next day, when he woke in his cabin, he found that he wasn’t alone. He slept nude, as he always had. When he tried to sit up, he found that he was bound hand and foot, his legs and arms spread, leaving him vulnerable on the bed. He lifted his head, then saw Swan in the chair at his desk. She was watching him closely, ready to untie him if he showed signs of distress.

“What the bloody hell?”

“Relax, Killian.” Emma soothed, getting up and sitting beside him on the bed, stroking his hair. He shivered lightly, panting softly. “I know you want this, even if you won’t admit it. A lot happened to you, but you’re still here. You fought back, and you earned the right to submit to someone. You had a dominant, and you still love her. Don’t you?” She asked softly, running her fingers through his hair. Killian jerked away, feeling horribly conflicted. Emma let him go, her hand dropping to his shoulder. She could feel the tension gathered in his muscles, the quivers that betrayed how ready to bolt he was.

“How long has it been?” Emma asked him, keeping her hand where it was. For a moment, she didn’t think he was going to answer.

“Centuries. I saw her die in my arms, her heart crushed to dust. Then my crew turned on me, mutinied against me. A submissive man is not meant to be a captain. So, I killed my own men, and those who lived fled, and I turned from Killian Jones into Captain Hook. I buried my nature, lived alone, and forgot what it meant to be collared, to belong to anyone. I was miserable, but determined not to give in. Not to risk losing everything I had left. I’d already lost my brother, my dominant, and my hand.”

“Your brother. He wasn’t a submissive, was he?”

“No. He was the one who tried to get me to hide what I was, for my own protection. I tried, and failed, until we joined the Navy. But then he was killed, and I was on my own for six years. Then… Then I met my Dominant. Milah.”

“She collared you.” Emma said softly, remembering the collar she had seen him holding.

“Aye. For years, we wandered the seas together. But then her former husband caught up to us, and killed her, then took my hand. I was in a fever for days, and when I was lucid, I held my collar in my hands. My first mate saw me with it, and told someone else. Then they mutinied.”

Emma nodded, softly massaging the back of his neck.

“And now here you are. The Savior, the daughter of a king and queen, the only one who can defeat the darkness that destroyed my life.” Killian eyed her for a moment, then took a deep breath.   
  
“I’ll make you a deal, love. You help me kill him, help me destroy the darkness, and I’ll submit to you.”

Emma met his eyes, considering him for a minute, unblinking.

“No. I’ll take care of the darkness, but I don’t want you trading your submission. That’s the most precious thing you have, Killian, and it’s not anything you should trade away. I want you to submit to me because you trust me. Because you want to be cared for.”

Killian stared at her, his eyes darkening for a moment. He knew she was a Dominant, not just someone masquerading as one, and not one of the dominants who only abused those in their care. But could he let go of who he had been for so long? Could he remember how it felt to kneel in front of a woman, to offer her everything that he was?

“How did you know about my brother?” Killian asked her.

“There are books about you and Liam. I spent the night reading them, and reading the old stories about Captain Hook. There’s a lot I don’t know about you, but there’s a lot I do, too. You can ask me questions, anything you want, and I’ll answer what I can. But first, how about we get something to eat?”

“Depends. Can you untie me?”

“Not yet. I want to try something with you, first. I want to show you how it feels to let someone else be in control, to remind you that it’s alright to let go.” Emma replied, giving him a soft, gentle smile. He stared at her, hope warring with reluctance in his eyes, and then she leaned down to kiss his cheek.

“I’m not going to hurt you, Killian.” She soothed, her movements slow and gentle, as though she were trying to calm a wild beast. Waving her hand, a few plates of food appeared on his desk, and she took one in her hand. “All you have to do, Killian, is relax, and trust me. Can you do that for me?” Emma asked, her breath hot against his ear. A shiver ran down his spine, but he nodded once, though he hated himself for his weakness. Emma kissed his cheek, seeing the look in his eye.

“You’re doing so well, Killian.” She murmured, feeding him slowly, supporting his head so he wouldn’t choke on the meal. Once he’d eaten enough, Emma laid his head back down and took his brush, running it through his hair. His eyes closed slowly, his body betraying his mind, and Emma knew she was one step closer to earning his submission.   
  
She knew, after reading about him, that he was like a wild animal, one who would resist anything but even the most calming of touches. What she hadn’t known was that he was also dangerous. That he could kill, and not think twice about it. But even that didn’t frighten her. No, what frightened her was that he was in danger of drowning in the illusion he’d created for himself. The illusion that had shattered his ability to submit to anyone.   
  
Putting the brush down, Emma began scratching at his scalp, running her fingers through his hair. She was hoping to get him so relaxed that he forgot to hide, so she could get a glimpse of who he really was. His face relaxed, and then the rest of him followed, his shoulders visibly dropping. Emma pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before she whispered in his ear. “Good boy.” She praised. He flushed, but remained still, relaxed enough not to fight her. Emma untied him, then helped him turn over, resting his head in her lap. He settled in, feeling strangely at peace with being so vulnerable around her.

She ran her hands down his back softly and slowly, letting him get used to her touch, stopping at his waist and then repeating the movements, kissing the back of his neck. Killian whimpered softly, tears on his cheeks, and she wiped them away gently, stroking his hair. “What is it?”

“It’s been so long since I’ve been touched…” He whispered shakily. “I forgot what it feels like to be touched by anyone other than myself…” Emma pulled him into her arms, and that was what broke his walls enough for her to see past them. He curled up around her, his head resting in her lap, tears shining on his cheeks. He didn’t sob, didn’t blubber, but he wept silently, closing his eyes against the burn of the tears.

Emma held him close, drying his tears, caressing his back and shoulders, gentle and soft and kind, knowing he was in pain. She whispered softly to him, words of comfort and care, wrapping a fur blanket around him to keep him warm. When he eventually fell asleep, his arm was wrapped tightly around her as though to prevent her from leaving.   
  
Over time, Killian began to remember himself, and one day, when Emma judged the time was right, after several years, she presented him with her collar, a simple leather thing with their names and a swan and hook forming a heart. From that day on, the collar never left his neck, and Emma ensured he was never left wanting for her attention no matter how busy she was ruling the kingdom. Her coronation took place after she made good on her promise to banish the darkness, doing so without spilling a drop of blood. And together, they ruled in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be other works set in this AU universe. If you have specific requests, come find me on Tumblr under the same username as here :) This particular work is a one-shot, but there will definitely be more. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
